


Knowing

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Cynthia knows more about her husband and Paul than they realise. Not that she minds.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

Cynthia knew very well what the deal was between her husband and his friend. She had known ever since she had witnessed Paul and Stuart fighting that one time on stage. It had happened so suddenly. One minute they were playing their songs, the other Paul had lunged himself at Stuart and tackled him to the ground, where he began to pound on him. Of course everyone knew about the difficult relationship the two lad had, but Paul was normally so sweet and calm. He wasn’t the type to simply start a fight. The scene had been shocking and across the audience it had been completely quiet for a good minute, before some started to cheer them on. Even Stuart hadn’t quite seemed to have processed everything as he continued to have his teeth knocked out by Paul. 

After a couple of seconds he had seemed to regained some awareness and had started to fight back, punching back and struggling beneath Paul as the younger had straddled his hips to hold him down. It wasn’t until that Stuart had actually managed to throw Paul off him that George had put his guitar aside and began to separate them. Cynthia still remembered everything so vividly. She could still see the look in John’s eyes as she had looked at him for a reaction. He had smirked at the sight of his two mates rolling around, trying to poke each other’s eyes out, his eyes flickering mischievously. It was that look that made it clear to Cynthia what exactly was going on between the three of him. Paul and Stuart didn’t simply dislike each other. They hated each other. Despised each other. They were in constant competition with each other. The prize: John Lennon’s approval. The knew knowledge had intrigued her. Since then she had kept a close eye on the three of them, curious to know more.

 

           During their trips to German things started to get worse. Before it stayed simple. Paul and Stuart would glare at each other, both begging John for his attention and talking shit about the other behind their back. Paul and John started to write more songs together, but John kept going out more with Stuart, telling Paul it wasn’t a little kid’s party. Cynthia had always felt bad for the baby-faced lad. The hurtful look in his puppy eyes of being rejected being almost too much for Cyn to handle. But when the boys made their way to Hamburg, things got more serious.

           Hamburg was a city of sin, especially the neighbourhood they were performing. The boys quickly lost their innocence and John even introduced some of Hamburg’s strange ways to Cynthia when she was over or when they were back in Liverpool, some of which she liked, some of which she tried her hardest to stay away from. Booze, pills and sex quickly went to the boys’ heads, setting them free to explore the new world Germany had opened up for them. A world of sin. The world had even left a mark on Cynthia herself, turning her into something other than a simple, clever but beautiful school girl. But never did she do anything she didn’t want to. 

           Therefore it shouldn’t have shocked her so much when she caught John pressing Paul up against a wall in a dark back alley one even, snogging him like his life depended on it. She had seen the way the two of them had grown closer, sitting closer to each other, touching each other, teasing each other. She had seen the looks Paul and John shot each other when the other wasn’t looking. A look of pure adoration, mixed with lust and possessiveness. The same look she had seen in Stuart’s eyes, but never had John looked at Stuart liked that for as far as she could tell, meaning Paul was obviously winning the race for now. Still, she had gasped at the sight and hadn’t been able to move as she watched the two boys fucking each other’s mouths with their tongues. Her whole body had heathen up and her head had been completely flushed as she watched Paul suck on John’s lip, massaging his chest with his finger and moaning wantonly, while John tried to devour all of him, his hands grabbing Paul’s arse and clothed erection through his trousers as he thrusted his hip into the younger man’s thigh. 

The sight had confused her. It had been the hottest thing she had ever seen and she could feel her own body respond in kind as Paul began to thrust his hips up into John’s hand, rubbing himself against his palm. Still she had felt no jealousy, no pain, no anything about the fact that her boyfriend was getting off with his best friend. She simply felt pleasure, surprise and shock. Suddenly, Paul had pulled his mouth away from John’s and he had let out a raspy groan as the boy twitched and shook against John, his lips forming John’s name in a silent plea. John had grinned smugly as he took in the sight of Paul coming in his pants. By the time Paul had regained control over his body again, Cynthia had ducked around a corner and left without saying a word. 

When John had come back to her that evening, she had tasted Paul on her husband’s tongue, but she didn’t say anything and simply let John do to her what he pleased, which had been teasing her endlessly until she came undone on his tongue alone, before sliding himself inside her and fucking her passionately until she came a second time. As Cynthia came, she couldn’t help but think back about what she had seen, wondering if Paul knew too how good John’s tongue was. 

 

           For the rest of the week she noticed Paul was practically on cloud nine, grinning like a fool and not giving a shit whenever Stuart would say something hurtful. He blushed whenever John could give him attention and giggled whenever someone asked if anything was wrong. Even towards Cynthia he acted incredibly nice and happy, obviously not feeling guilty about the fact that he had made out with her boyfriend.

 

           Stuart on the other hand was in foul mood, drinking much more and spending more and more time with his new German girl. One evening Cyn had even caught them fighting, but she had been standing too far away to actually hear what it was about. Afterwards, however, Stuart seemed a lot happier and Cynthia even saw John kissing his cheek once when Paul was looking at them. Paul’s face immediately went sour and that evening John didn’t return to their bed until four in the morning, exhausted and groaning as he let himself fall down next to her. Within a minute he was fast asleep.

 

           Over the course of time Cynthia hadn’t actually caught John and Paul doing anything anymore. She still noticed Paul’s incredible need for approval from John. Some nights she still tasted the other man on her husband’s tongue, so she knew their game was still going on.  But now without Stuart, the attention John was giving him wasn’t at constant risk of being taken from him, meaning Paul wouldn’t simply follow John around like a lost kitten anymore. No, this kitty had claws. The lad started standing up more and more to John, telling him off and arguing more and more with him whenever things weren’t going the way he liked. John however, seemed to take enjoyment in their new game. Their fight for dominance. He sound sadistic pleasure in teasing Paul and riling him up, or messing with his plan, making Paul shout and pout at him, until he would finally coax an apology from the other man.

           No, she had only seen them kiss once. She had been out for a walk with Julian, leaving Paul and John alone to hang out and write a song or two. When she came back she saw them. They had been in the kitchen. Obviously John had pulled Paul’s strings again, for the lad’s face was completely red and he was pouting and giving John an angry glare. John was simply grinning at him, obviously enjoying himself. They were speaking in hushed tones, making it impossible for Cynthia to make out anything. Her blood heated when Paul suddenly leaned in and kissed John on the lips, a hand cupping John’s face. The kiss was only brief and as soon as Paul pulled away, Cynthia quickly hurried to the living room. Not long after she heard the front door fall shut and a slightly flushed John walked in the living room. Again she tasted that now well-known taste of the bassist on her husband’s tongue. 

           But that had been two years ago, maybe even three. Apart from that she hadn’t seen anything apart from the power play and the way Paul could always come crawling back to John after a while. She had seen that happen more times than she could count. John and Paul would have had a fight and Paul would come back to John on his knees like a “good boy”, as John would call him then. Paul would be embarrassed for a while, but the next day everything was back to the way it was before. 

 

           Still, she shouldn’t have been shocked when she came home one afternoon from having tea with a friend and heard stumbling up stairs, followed by a groan she heard herself four times a week, when The Beatles weren’t on a tour. She frowned at the sound and took off her coat and shoes, before carefully tiptoeing up the stairs, curious to know what was going on. The closer she got to their bedroom, the louder the hushed sounds got. She could hear her husband’s laboured breathing and the bed creak slightly. She took one last large breath and held her breath as she stepped closer and pressed her ear to the door. She quickly pulled back when she realised the door was slightly ajar. Curiosity took over and before she knew it she carefully pushed the door slightly further open so she could see inside the bedroom.  The memory of seeing John snogging Paul in the alleyway in Hamburg flashed through her mind as she watched the scene before her eyes.

           Her husband was sitting on the bed, fly undone and his cock hard and out.  His legs were spread wide and his eyes were tightly shut. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Cynthia could see his lips were broken and wet with saliva. Between his beautiful thighs, Paul sat on his knees, a clever hand around John’s erection, his other down his own pants. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. The boy was looking up at John with wide, innocent eyes and open mouth. His lips were just as red as John’s, if not redder and seemed even fuller than normally. Cynthia felt her own breathing quicken as she saw John tangling a hand in the younger boy’s hair, pulling him forward towards his cock. Paul complied without a second thought. He kept his eyes wide open and fixed on John’s as he opened his mouth even wide and stuck out his tongue. John groaned as Paul licked up a long stripe up his cock, before closing his lips around the head and giving a light suck. 

“Oh, yeah…” John sighed, his head falled backwards and his legs spreading even further apart to give Paul more room to work, “That’s it, Macca. Oh fuck, suck it.”  Cynthia moaned involuntarily as Paul winked at John before sinking further down the man’s cock, taking everything in his mouth and swallowing around it, taking John in to the hilt, his nose buried in John’s pubic hair. Cynthia groaned, knowing fully well what Paul must be feeling right now, John’s fat cock down his throat, heavy on his tongue, pulsing and dazzling precum, John’s musky scent filling his nostrils. 

“Oh boy. Yeah, just like that. Suck my cock, Paulie.” John’s encouraging words filled the air around them, with Paul’s filthy slurping noises as he began to gag on the hard cock pushing at his throat. John’s fingers tightened in his hair and he gave a slight tuck, forcing Paul even further down. Paul gagged even more and Cynthia felt herself get incredibly wet as she watched a mixture of precum and spit drizzle down Paul’s face. Still, Paul tried his hardest and didn’t pull away. He simply waited until John’s grip on his hair loosened, before taking John from his mouth to swallow. John let out something that sounded close to a whine when Paul took him in again, sliding him over tongue, down his throat, all the way in before starting to bob up and down. It took him a while to find a rhythm, but soon he found one and was sucking and slurping around John’s cock as he thrusted up lightly into Paul’s mouth. Cynthia watched the two go at it, trying to keep herself from sliding a hand down her own trousers at the arousing sight. She managed only barely and she let out a relieved sigh when John suddenly reached up and grabbed Paul’s hair again with both hand, dragging him back onto his cock as his eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled up. He breathed out Paul’s name as he came down his throat. Paul finally closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep himself from gagging and not letting anything slide from his mouth. Cynthia watched him work with amazement as she saw him swallow around him and did not spill a single drop, something she rarely managed to do. 

           “Fuck yeah, Macca. Amazing you are.” John sighed as he came down from his high and let himself fall onto his back on the bed, releasing Paul’s dark locks. The younger lad grinned proudly and got to his feet. He had his own hand still wrapped around his own cock and was pulling at it with rapid jerks. Cynthia could see John watching from the bed as Paul touched himself. Their eyes met as Paul came with a shout, spilling himself over his own hand. A few shots came down on John’s trousers, which made them both giggle. 

“You better clean that, son.” John told him with a satisfied smirk as Paul laid down on his belly next to him. The boy hit his arm playfully, but did as he was told, moving a finger through his own cum and offering it to John, who laughed, before suckling it into his mouth. Once his finger was clean, Paul did it again, this time swallowing it himself. Cynthia blushed at the sight, finding it incredibly arousing. Realising the scene was over, she quickly moved away from the door and tiptoed down the stairs again. She could feel she was wet. Her panties were probably soaked, but she simply ignored it and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea as if she hadn’t just watched her husband get a blowjob from his friend. 

           It wasn’t long before John and Paul came down the stairs, talking in hushed voices and snickering. Cynthia turned as she heard them enter the kitchen. She smiled as she saw John smile at her. 

“Hey, Cyn. Back already?” he asked. His voice sounded perfectly normal. He pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. Cynthia couldn’t help but moan softly as she tasted what was most likely Paul’s cum in John’s mouth. She didn’t say anything, though. 

“Hi John. I was just making tea. You two want a cuppa?” She asked, playing the good wife. John smiled at her, before turning to Paul, who in contrast to John did look like he had just had sex. His hair was still ruffled and his shirt wasn’t buttoned up right. His cheeks were still flushed. 

“Oh that would be lovely, wouldn’t it, Paul?” He asked him. Cynthia could see him smirking from the corner of her eye. For a second she saw Paul panic and she almost felt bad for him. 

“Well, actually-” Paul started, but John interrupted him. 

“Oh come on, Paul. Where are your good manners. My wife is making us tea. It would be rude to leave, wouldn’t it. You don’t want to be rude now, don’t you?” He asked, his voice teasing, obviously enjoying the discomfort Paul was feeling around his wife, when he had just sucked John’s cock not even two minutes ago. Paul forced himself to look at Cynthia and nodded politely. 

“Thank you, Cyn.” He told her as he sat down at the kitchen table. Cynthia looked up at her husband and kissed him again, before letting him sit down, too as she turned back to make the tea. Smirking, she couldn’t help but feel some mischievous and sadistic pleasure at Paul’s discomfort. Apparently, John had more influence on her than she thought. Well at least if her husband was going to have an affair, the least she could do was take some pleasure out of it herself, couldn’t she? She chuckled to herself as she added some milk to the tea and pictured Paul’s lips around John’s cock again. She hoped she could watch them some more some time soon. John and Paul owed her that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
